LOST LOVER
by Miss KuroYuki
Summary: Naru and Mai Had argument years ago in resulting for him to lost HER FOREVER? There will be a new case for the SPR gang and who's this woman named MARI WILLSON?
1. Chapter 1

LOST LOVER

**Summary**:_ Naru and Mai Had argument years ago in resulting for him to lost HER FOREVER? There will be a new case for the SPR gang and who's this woman named MARI WILLSON?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal Pov**

It had been 3 years ago since she died; everything didn't go the same after that. The SPR members are in lounge with Naru waiting for a client who was expected 10 minutes ago.

Then the SPR door opened revealed a beautiful young lady, with long blond hair, when she took of her sunglasses revealed cinnamon eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for being late! It's just that I was from a company meeting" she said softly and politely

"I'm Mari Wilson, nice to meet you all"

_'This girl seems familiar, somehow I had feeling that we meet before. And she gives off this familiar presence.'_ "Nice to meet you, Miss Wilson" Naru said as he extended his hands to shake with her hand 'This feeling' Naru though

Everyone was now settled, so Naru asked her

"So Miss Wilson-"

"Please just call me Mari everyone does"

"Okay Mari what can we do for you?"

"Well you see I recently bought this house in the outskirt of the city. Well a week after I live there everything was okay until my second week of living there then every night we could hear a woman and a child scream, then banging then blood would appear in a wall of one of my guest rooms looking like splatter of blood. There was also one time when I was pushed down the stairs. Then I can hear footsteps in the stairs. I lived there with my maids. I am also having weird dreams like there was a couple inside the house a child. And I believe that that family was the reasons for the hunting there. So please take my Case!"

"Okay we will take it, Mari"

"Thank you! Shibuya-san"

"Call me Naru"

"Is it alright?"

"It's alright"

"Okay, thank you again Naru, Oh! Look at the time, I better go now. I'm going to be late. Here is my address and cell phone number if you need anything. Goodbye and good day everyone! Bye Naru!"

_'What's this the way she says my name, the cheerfulness. It makes me remember of her.'_

**Normal Pov**

The SPR gang who just witnessed the conversation there was a bit awe struck for Naru to call someone other than her first name. And let alone a stranger called him Naru. But they didn't miss the familiar presence the stranger was giving off.

"Ne,Naru-bou? why did you call her Mari?" Bou-san asked

"….."

Naru didn't answered then he said"Lin come with me in the office need to talk with you."

Then he got up before he went inside he said "prepare for tomorrow be here at exactly 8:00"And Naru entered his office with Lin.

**~~Naru's Office~~**

"Naru what is it?"

"Lin could you do a background check on Miss Mari Wilson?"

"Sure, Why?"

"It's just, I don't know?"

** *sigh*** "Okay"

"Thank you Lin"

* * *

**Someone's Pov**

***sigh*** I miss the a lot, I'm sorry everyone for not telling you yet. It's just I still want to play with Naru For a bit. I am really sorry.

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

"_Mmmm…ah, My head is aching" when I got up I was in a room seems like a hospital. Then I got up when I noticed someone opened the door._

_"Oh! You're awake Miss" the lady ask_

_ "Um… Where I am?"_

_ "Oh! You're in England, May I know you're name?"_

_ "Um…Sorry I can't remember anything"_

_ "Is that so?" Just then my head started pounding._

_ "Aaahh!" _

_"Miss are you alright? Doctor! Doctor!"_

**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**

I was found in the seashore by a couple then was in coma for 6 months and then only 6 moths then that I regained my Memories then….

"Ma'am we are here" I was cut off from my thinking

"Oh thank you Mr. George"

**AND I CAME BACK TO JAPAN NOW!**

* * *

**so this the first chapter of the lost lover! Hope you like it! please commit and view !**

**READ FIRST THE LOST LOVER:THE BEGINNING IF YOU UNDERSTAND! **

**Love lots, **

**miss Kuroyukihime**


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary**:_ Naru and Mai Had argument years ago in resulting for him to lost HER FOREVER? There will be a new case for the SPR gang and who's this woman named MARI WILLSON?_

* * *

**LOST LOVER**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The SPR team arrived at the Mansion at the exact time. They arrived in a Western Style Mansion, when they arrived they were greeted by a young man

"Good morning, are you the Shibuya Physic Research?"

"Yes we are "

"Forgive my late introduction I am Wilfred Smith, Ms Wilson's Secretary. Please follow me Ms Wilson is expecting you in her study room"

The SPR team followed Wilfred inside the mansion as they enter they were engulfed by a feelings of hatred and jealousy emitting from the house. They have arrived at the study room

***Knock knock*** "Miss Wilson the guest are here"

"Oh! Thank you Wil! You can leave us now"

then Wilfred take his leave as it order

"Welcome Naru, Mitsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, Osamu-san, Brown-san, Hara-san, and Lin-san, Please follow me to your base and your rooms this way please."

Mari lead them down the corridor on the other end of the hall, while passing by she told them that their rooms are the rooms which are along the corridor.

" Everyone this rooms are your rooms and then this is your base"

She told them as she opened the door.

"Thank you Wilson-san" John said ,

Mari smiled and said "Please everyone just call me Mari if you will and you're welcome. Oh! I will be taking my leave now." Mari said as she look at her watch.

After Mari left Naru starts barking orders **( I made him sound like a dog! hehehe)**

"Takigawa-san, Mitsuzaki-san set up the camera and take temperature. Hara-san take a look around the house if you sense anything take Brown-san with you. Yasuhara research anything about this house. Lin and I will interview the victims."

** *Knock Knock*** The door opened Wilfred was the one who knocked on the door.

"Shibuya-san, Miss Wilson told me to come here and ask if you'll be needing anything please inform me"

"Okay, Smith-san can you please gathered all the employees who encounter those strange activities around here"

"Is that all Shibuya-san?"

"Yes for now"

"Okay, I will gather them"

Then Wilfred left them.

* * *

** A few minutes...**

The employees in the household knocked at the door. They were asked about any disturbances that occurred in the household.

**"Well the room near Mari-san's room every night when I passed I always had this Goosebumps and I always heard a child crying"** said one of the maid's

** "I had also happen to come across one when Mari-san was falling from the stairs I happened to saw a figure of a man at the top stair"**

** "Well I also heard arguing between a man and a woman and banging on the walls right next at Mari-san's room." **

"Okay, Is that all?" Bou-san asked

"Yes" Said one of the employees

After that the people leaved them. The SPR team proceed on what they were doing.

"Naru the temperature on the west wing is dropping" Lin-san said

Just then they heard a scream** "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"**

That sounds liked-

* * *

** S****orry guys if it was a cliff hanger! I wanna try it sometimes. **

******YEAH! YEAH!**

**I know its short sorry about that I had no more Idea so that's why it was short and Anyway sorry for late updating and for the wrong I really need to pay attention on my English class. **

**Hope you like my new update. maybe it will take a longer time for the next chapter. Cause school is going to start next week and I promise my parents that I would focus on my studies this year! I was kinda in a lope last year so my parents kinda... you know!**

**So anyway thanks for the reviews and like and the follows..PLEASE R&R...**

**Ps. Love you guys! hehehhe 3**

**-KuroYuki**


End file.
